Late Night November!
by Ashleykx
Summary: The Life of Kristine Londan. How she deals with her past and copes with the future...


**Late Night November**

It was a normal morning for Kristine. She awoken to the sound of her alarm clock on Friday November 16th. She got out of bed, got dressed and ran down stairs. As she got her breakfast and sat down she saw the brown envelope on the table and a smile came to her face. Tonight was the night of the "Bitter Sweet" Concert that she was going to with her two best friends Tory and Lindsey. Kristine looked up at the clock and had to leave for work. She grabbed her keys, ran out the door. Kristine got in the car and drove off.

As she arrived at work, she pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. She started to walk into the building until she was greeted by Tina, one of her co- workers that she disliked. " Hey, Kristine can't wait for the meeting today" Tina said with a smug look "Yea can't wait" Kristine reply, then went on her way. Finally getting up to the 13th floor she got off the elevator and walked to her office. As she walked past the window to her office she saw the vase of flowers and the white paper note attached that she founded placed in the center of her desk every Friday. Kristine sat down with a frowning look on her face and opened the note, it read:

Dear Kristine,

My love for you is still strong and to this day I have never stopped loving you and will not till the day I die. I'm hoping that you will forgive me for what I had done. I Love You

Xo, James

Kristine then threw away the flowers and ripped up the note trying to ignore the fact that she still had feelings for him, but will never forgive him for what he had done to her..

**Kristine and James had dated for almost a year and a half and were completely in love. They got married and were together for 3 years.. It was November 17****th ****and Kristine was at work and so was James at the new steak house he had just opened about a mile down the road from where they lived, but today was special. Today was the day of there 3****rd**** year Anniversary and Kristine was going to surprise James with a romantic night. Kristine went into work at 6:30am and got off early at 4:30pm to start planning. She called their favorite restaurant and made reservations, bought tickets to a show and had a special surprise for James at home. It was about 5:45pm and Kristine was getting ready and dressed to go out. She decided to go and pick up James from work at 6:20pm, so that she could surprise him. Kristine pulled up and walked inside the steak house. **

**She knew that something was wrong. The whole room was quiet, the place was empty and all the employees stared at her as she made her way to the back room where James's office was. When she grabbed the door knob, a scream and crash came from the room. She flung the door open to see a women laying on the floor and James with a broken lamp in his hand. The women's forehead was bleeding and she appeared to be pregnant. Kristine looked at James and couldn't hold back the tears. Kristine ran out in shock of what she had just seen. **

**When she reached the front door she was stopped by Chaz one of James workers and close childhood friends. He tried to calm her down so that he could explain what had happened. As Kristine sat at the bar with Chaz in front of her James walked out of the office, leaving the women on the floor. The cops and ambulance were coming so James had to get out fast. As he ran by he stopped to looked at Kristine with a wildly look on his face. Kristine was taking back like he was a completely different person. She didn't know who is was at that moment. Kristine watched out the window as James drive off into the night. Kristine then turned her attention back to Chaz, who knew what was going on and explained the whole thing. He told her that the women was named Jessica and that James had had an affair with her about 5 months before. Jessica had just found out that she was carrying his child and came to tell him. James over reacted and thought that Kristine would find out. So James attacked her**.

**Kristine was so upset and hurt that took one last look at Chaz and ran out into the parking lot. She got in her car and drove off. Kristine was driving fast down the highway and not paying attention because of how shocked and upset she was. That when a truck merged she got hit. Her car spun and swerved off of the road. The car as out of control and Kristine couldn't do anything. It went off the side of the highway and ran into a tree. The next day Kristine woke up in the hospital in serious pain. She had broken one rib, her right leg, both arms, and got impaled in the side of her stomach by a pipe that had fell through the windshield when she had crashed. She was in the hospital for 2 weeks and had multiple numbers of surgery to fix her broken body. **

**She then was able to go home but couldn't move. Her mother "Anna" and "Melissa", a nurse took care of her to help her recover. After about 2 months Kristine was all back to normal beside many scars and a couple of problems due to all of the injuries. She was lucky that her injuries could be fixed but, still had to pay the price of the effects of some, all because of James. **

**For James he was sentenced to 6 months in jail for assault. When James got out he was committed to fixing his life and to get back the love of his life Kristine. Every time he called or tried to contact Kristine she just ignored him. So all he was left to do was send these notes every week to Kristine hoping he would give him a second chance. **Kristine tried to forget about the gift and got to work so that she could have a Great time at the Concert. She worked all day and was finally ready to go home. The clock hit 6:00pm and she ran out of work happy to escape the meetings, drama and her boss. Kristine was ready for tonight!

As Kristine drove home she stared at the glowing full moon in the dark sky. Thinking about her life and if she could fix it. Finally coming back to reality , She remembered that she had to stop and pick up a couple things before she got home. Kristine parked the car and walked into the pharmacy store. There he was Bob Stanson standing right inside the door. Bob, was the manager of the store and had the biggest crush on Kristine. Every time she came in he would talk to her and try to help her shop, but when he did he would get nervous and start to sweat it was disgusting. Bob, came right up to Kristine and said " Hey Kristine, haven't seen you in a while how are things?" and with the last word he spit and it landed right on Kristine's forehead. She wiped it off trying to act like it didn't just happen and replied " Hi, Bob, I've been ok just busy with work" Bob Started to sweat and said " Well, good so.." Kristine interrupted feeling awkward " I have to get going I have somewhere to go tonight, nice talking to you" she said walking away. She shopped quickly and headed home to get ready.

Finally, Kristine got home and walked to the front door carrying all of the bags and was greeted at the door by her puggle " Peanut". She greeted him back, put down the bags and ran upstairs. Kristine took a shower, got dressed, put on make-up and jewelry and was all set to go. She grabbed her purse of her bed and got the tickets off of the table. Two Seconds later She heard the horn of Tory's Jeep. She said good-bye to Peanut and ran out the front door letting it close behind her.

Kristine jumped in the car to the sound of music and the smell of pinewood and perfume. Lindsey was sitting in the back with her face glued to her blackberry as usually and Tory was making a list for tonight. It was exactly 7:30pm now and we had only an hour and a half to get to the concert. We drove all the way with now problem except for a couple bathroom breaks for Lindsey due to the giant soda she drank before the drive.

They got there by 8:30pm and Kristine was so excited as she saw the Flashing Sign with big letters saying " **BITTER SWEET CONCERT: Tonight at 9:00pm**". Kristine, Lindsey and Tory all got out of the car, grabbed their stuff and hurried to the arena. After a 15mn wait they finally got to the front of the line. They pulled out their tickets, got them stamped and went to find there seats. They were then greeted by strange women in a blue and yellow shirt, who lead them to their seats. They were amazing 2nd row back, dead center, and the Best seats in the whole place. You could practically touch the stage. Then, they decided to get organized before the concert began. Tory got the drinks, Lindsey was in the bathroom freshening up and Kristine was buying some souvenirs.

At 8:55pm they rushed to their seats and sat down. The lights began to dime and the man over the loud speaker said " Are you Guys Ready for "Bitter Sweet?". The whole place rumbled as people screamed and stomped their feet. The colored lights on the stage went on and out walked the Band. The screaming stopped as the band started to play.

Kristine, Lindsey and Tory danced and sang all night having the time of their lives. The Final song was played and it was Kristine's favorite "Good-Night, Good-Bye. Kristine sang it at the top of her lungs and knew every word. Finally the night had to come to an end. Kristine and Lindsey were completely drunk and didn't know what they were doing so, when they left Tory had to help them into the car because she was the Designated Driver for the night.

Once on the road Kristine and Lindsey drunk out of their minds, were singing and screaming. Lindsey even flashed an old guy on the Highway, they were crazy! Soon Lindsey and Kristine passed out about half way home and Tory had some peace and quiet to drive the rest of the way. Finally getting back to town Tory woke up Lindsey and Kristine and drop them off at home. Tory walked them both in their houses just to make sure they were ok. Lindsey went straight to her room and fell asleep and Kristine thanked Tory said Good- night to her and passed out on the couch next to Peanut.

The Next morning was awful for Kristine. She got woken up by the ringtone of her phone. Barely even able to open her eyes she picked it up, it was Tory checking on her." Kristine, Are you ok, I've been calling all morning" Tory said. Kristine's head hurt and her ears ran as she replied " I'm ok just really tired , I'll call you back later". Kristine hung up and tried to pick herself up of the couch. As she stood up her stomach hurt and she ran to the bathroom. She opened the lid on the toilet, stuck her face in and puked. Finally after sitting on the floor for 5mn, She got up and went into the kitchen to feed Peanut.

She looked at the clock said 12:45pm, she slept till noon. Kristine had the worst hangover, she didn't even want to leave the house She then walked up stairs to change her clothes. She went to the mirror to look at herself, she looked terrible. "What Happened Last Night?" she thought to herself, she knew that it was the concert, but wow she felt like shit. She glanced over to the wall and looked at the Calendar, the date read November 17th, it was Kristine and James anniversary. Kristine's face looked blank as she stared at the calendar, she then looked away trying to not think about it. She put on sweat pants and an old t-shirt and went down stairs.

She grabbed herself some breakfast and sat down to watch some TV. Time flew by as Kristine sat there all day doing nothing but eat and sit. By the time she noticed how long she was sitting there for, it was 8:00pm at night and pitch dark outside. She got up and went to the kitchen and made herself a nice dinner, listened to music and she played with Peanut.

At about 8:45pm there was a knock at the door. Kristine confuse opened the door and it was Tory. Tory had a strange look on her face, almost as if she was forcing a smile. She came in the door and gave Kristine a big hug. At that moment she knew why Tory was calling so much, asking her how she was, and why she had bought those tickets to the concert. She was trying to distract Kristine from her anniversary. Tory knew today was Kristine's and James's Anniversary that why she had come over.

Tory sat down and pet peanut on the head. Kristine didn't say anything even though she knew why Tory was there. Instead they just sat around, played games, watched TV, ate and enjoyed each other company. At 11:30pm Tory could tell that Kristine was tired so she called it night and asked if Kristine would like if she stayed over. Kristine said that it was fine and didn't need her to stay so she left.

Kristine still feeling a little bit hung over walked up stairs with Peanut and fell asleep.. BANG, BOOM, CRASH came from the downstairs of Kristine's house at 3:30am in the morning. Peanut awoke a started barking and growling . Kristine woke up and jumped out of bed in fright. She knew what she had heard… Someone was in her house!


End file.
